La Nieta del Comandante: El Legado del Fuego
by Thsn
Summary: La última sobreviviente del desaparecido clan ígneo no es otra que la nieta del Capitán General, Yamamoto Genryuusai, y el orgulloso noble Kuchiki tendrá que velar por su seguridad. Sin embargo, Aizen tiene tenebrosos planes para la poderosa joven.
1. Chapter 1

La Nieta del Comandante: El Legado del Fuego

Capítulo 1

Rebelión

Por las fisuras de la madera podía observar un desolado panorama. El viento incesante parecía querer quebrar las frágiles ramas deshojadas de los pocos árboles del sitio. Una atmósfera siniestra teñía de sombras el paisaje. Por el azul profundo del cielo y el frío que se escurría por las grietas del carruaje, debían ser como las 2 de la madrugada, pero era tan sólo una estimación. Akari tiritaba, hecha un ovillo en una esquina, atada de manos. El frío era un problema, entumía los músculos y le hacía perder energía en forma de calor, aquello estaba mal. Necesitaba ahorrar todas sus fuerzas si quería escapar de aquel maldito embrollo. Claridad mental. Si, pensar paso a paso, detectar los puntos débiles de aquella situación, aprovecharlos y huir.

Akari agudizó la vista, por una milésima de segundo le pareció ver un pequeño manchón rosa pasar rápidamente a la par del carruaje. No, seguramente el frío le estaba nublando los sentidos, pero sucedió de nuevo, allí estaba, acaso era una mariposa? no!! Un pétalo de flor de cerezo? en aquel lugar? De pronto, una de las ruedas del vehículo cedió, haciendo que la caravana se saliese del camino y se precipitase colina abajo.

Akari, aprovechando la confusión, saltó a tiempo, rodó sobre un costado y miró con aire triunfal a sus captores estrellarse estrepitosamente contra una pared rocosa en el fondo del abismo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, algo no marchaba del todo bien, pues unas figuras que antes había confundido con piedras empezaban a moverse y se dirigían hacia ella, varios de los hombres también habían saltado del carruaje un poco después de ella, consiguiendo así, salvarse de una muerte segura.

No tenía tiempo para pensar, estaba débil, maniatada y no conocía muy bien el terreno, pues cuando fue captura perdió la conciencia, de modo que no tenía ni la menor idea de por cuánto tiempo había viajado ni en donde estaba. Desgraciadamente, la situación no pintaba muy bien para ella. Akari comenzó a correr, sorteando los árboles, sintiendo como sus perseguidores poco a poco ganaban terreno. La desolación comenzaba a consumirla, no tenía arma, las manos estaban atadas, y el miedo estaba trocándose en pánico. Los sentidos comenzaban a distorsionarse, en parte por el ambiente macabro que reinaba. Pegaba un salto con cada sombra, se sentía vigilada, como si su destino fuese a ser decidido por el bosque que parecía cerrarse a su alrededor, atrapándola, asfixiándola.

Una rama crujió a sus espaldas, y Akari supo que estaba atrapada. Sintió a los hombres aproximarse. Un sentimiento de fragilidad la envolvió. Pensó en su vida ¿Por qué no rendirse, dejarse llevar, dejarse capturar sin ofrecer resistencia, mecerse libre en el viento como una hoja, y ser arrastrada por él? Sería tan fácil…

No. !!! No se rendiría a merced del destino, porque ella era su propio destino, nadie la juzgaría, nadie decidiría por ella, nadie la sometería jamás. Su propia rebeldía la sorprendió, mientras sentía la ira crecer en su interior, brotando de su pecho y expandiéndose por cada fibra de su cuerpo, llegando a los músculos, órganos, tendones. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, como nunca lo habían estado, su fuerza aumentó, lo suficiente para romper las ligaduras en sus muñecas. La onda de calor ya llegaba a las yemas de sus dedos, mas no se detuvo allí; se materializó en forma de fuego, y como saetas, se dirigió hacia sus atacantes, rauda, mortal. Por los gritos de dolor, Akari supo que los había alcanzado. Unos maldecían, rodando en el piso, tratando de apagar las furiosas llamas que los consumían, al hacer esto, el fuego rozó las secas hojas del piso, las cuales se incendiaron rápidamente. En cuestión de segundos, todo el claro estaba inundado en llamas.

Akari temblaba, sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla. Miró a su alrededor, y dilató las pupilas, aterrorizada. El fuego estaba por doquier, mas no fue eso lo que la asustó. Entre las llamas, un cuerpo se ponía en pie. Era de piel oscura y una banda gris cubría sus ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Quien era aquel hombre, que quería de ella? Súbitamente, sintió la mano del hombre en su hombro derecho. "Eres nuestra"

"Cómo, cómo lo ha logrado!!?? Hace un momento estaba al frente y ahora está a mis espaldas!!!"

Un alarido surcó el aire, Akari miró hacia atrás y observó como el hombre de piel oscura se tambaleaba agarrándose fuertemente su brazo izquierdo, o lo que quedaba de él. La joven suprimió un grito de espanto, ya que la extremidad del hombre había sido completamente seccionada por debajo del codo, sin embargo, la herida ni siquiera sangraba, pues había cauterizado. Akari miró los restos del brazo en el suelo, y tampoco sangraba. "Qué demonios era aquello" pensó, si la herida había cauterizado, entonces debí haber sido hecha por algo muy caliente "acaso fui yo quien le rebanó el brazo…?" Un ruido seco la distrajo de sus pensamientos, el hombre se había puesto en pie y luego había desaparecido!!! Así, sin más…

De pronto, todo empezó a oscurecerse, las piernas finalmente le flaquearon y sus últimas fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla. Mientras caía en un pozo sin fin, su vida pasaba ante sus ojos, recuerdos borrosos de un pasado violento y vacío. Akari estaba tendida en medio del bosque, con una colosal hoguera alzándose, majestuosa, a su alrededor. La muchacha alzó la vista, antes de desvanecerse, justo a tiempo para ver unos resplandecientes pétalos rosa.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

¡Encuéntrenla!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, de hecho, yo "dibujo" de modo que pienso subir imágenes para ilustrar la historia, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, si alguien sabe cómo, les agradecería que me informasen. Bueno, espero tener suficiente paciencia para terminar este fic, pero en todo caso, porfa dejen reviews.

*****************************************************************************

Llamas. Ira. ¿Qué era aquel reiatsu tan extraño que estaba sintiendo? Byakuya se levantó de su cama y miró por la ventana. Algo no andaba bien, primero, el reiatsu había sido momentáneo, cosa que no era normal, y segundo, tenía una consistencia ígnea. De pronto, un llamado lo interrumpió. Una reunión de emergencia era la responsable de interferir con la meditación nocturna del orgulloso pelinegro. El joven salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió a la sala. Entró en el lugar con su porte aristocrático y su típica inexpresividad. Tomó su lugar y se percató de que el capitán de la Duodécima División, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, no estaba presente. Las puertas se cerraron y el Capitán General tomó la palabra.

--Esta noche, hace apenas unos minutos, he sentido un reiatsu muy peculiar. Pertenece a la última superviviente del temible y desaparecido clan ígneo, el Clan Datenshi. Hace miles de años, este clan era uno de los más temidos de la Sociedad de Almas. Tenían habilidades muy superiores a cualquier shinigami común. Un ingenio agudo, una gran resistencia, y la capacidad de aprender técnicas en una veinteava parte del tiempo que le tomaría a cualquier miembro de sus escuadrones. Los más poderosos miembros del clan eran los de mayor rango, ya que tenían la capacidad de controlar el fuego a voluntad, y este fuego tenía la peculiaridad de quemar cualquier espíritu con el que entrase en contacto. — Varias exclamaciones de asombro surgieron entre los capitanes: ¿Un fuego que quemase el espíritu?

--Capitán Comandante—exclamó el Capitán Ukitake – Si el espíritu es quemado, eso hace imposible la reencarnación, sería la destrucción total de un ser, ¿Qué tipo de magia demoniaca es esa?—

--No es ningún tipo de magia demoniaca, esa es una característica con la que nacieron, ellos no pidieron ser así—respondió Yamamoto, con un leve tono de irritación en su anciana voz—

Ukitake bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por el comentario que había dejado caer tan a la ligera.

--Y esa misma mentalidad fue la de los líderes de aquella época. Al principio apenas los toleraban, pero conforme se dieron cuenta de su superioridad, comenzaron a perseguirlos. El Clan Datenshi contaba con suficiente poder como para acabarlos, pero no lo hicieron porque esa no era su naturaleza. Ellos no utilizaban su poder con fines expansionistas o malvados. Su meta era unirse a los shinigami y contribuir a la humanidad purificando hollows. Ellos mismos limitaban su uso del fuego para no herir ni causar mal. Y, a pesar de eso, fueron víctima de una de las peores persecuciones. Al negarse a usar su poder para atacar, aunque eso supusiese su exterminio, fueron cayendo, uno a uno. Cuando las autoridades se dieron cuenta de la atrocidad que habían cometido, ya era demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a capitán, tuve la oportunidad de encontrar a un superviviente. Era una niña de apenas 11 meses, pero sentí su reiatsu ígneo al instante, y supe que era una de ellos. Como medida de protección, sellé su reiatsu e hice que una familia del Rukongai se hiciese cargo de la niña como si fuese su propia hija—

Todos los capitanes, escuchaban, absortos, la historia del Comandante.

--Todo parecía estar bien, pero una noche, por un momento sentí el calor del flameante reiatsu de la niña, más tarde me enteré de que la familia había sido atacada por unos mercenarios, y cuando llegué al lugar, todo estaba en llamas, y la niña había desaparecido—El semblante de Yamamoto se ensombreció—Por más que la busqué, no pude encontrarla, y la di por muerta. Por eso fueron convocados a esta reunión de emergencia, Capitanes de los 13 escuadrones, porque hoy he sentido su reiatsu de nuevo, pero mucho más fuerte que la última vez. Su misión es encontrarla y traerla de vuelta al Seireitei a cualquier costo—

--Capitán, si me permite la palabra—dijo suavemente el Capitán Ichimaru— ¿Por qué debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas y las de los shinigami a nuestro cargo, para traer al Seireitei a alguien que ni siquiera es Shinigami, que no sabemos si es aliada o enemiga…Es decir, no es mucho por una sola persona?—

--Ichimaru Gin, Capitán de la Tercera División, si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien nos proporcionó los detalles sobre los planes de Aizen a cambio de tu vida cuando decidiste volver al Seireitei después de haber traicionado a los Trece Escuadrones del Gotei—La tonalidad de la piel del rostro de Ichimaru cambió de pálido a rojo escarlata ante la mención de su traición—Si Aizen lograse extraer el poder de la chica y utilizarlo para sus propios fines, sería el fin de la Sociedad de Almas tal y como la conocemos.—

--¿Capitán Comandante, Usted cree que él sepa de la existencia de esta joven, y de sus habilidades?—inquirió Kyoraku

--A ciencia cierta no podemos establecer si fue capaz de sentir su reiatsu, pero no hay duda de que si lo hizo, no cesará hasta dar con ella—

--Señor, ¿Cómo sabemos que Aizen sabe de ella, o sus poderes?—exclamó Unohana, preocupada.

La faz de Yamamoto estaba más seria que nunca cuando contestó a la pregunta de la capitana.

—Cuando Aizen era apenas un joven, un día me preguntó sobre el Clan Datenshi y sus habilidades, parecía particularmente interesado en el fuego especial que dominaban. Para mi sorpresa, mostraba un gran conocimiento sobre ellos, lo que me sorprendió, ya que la historia del Clan era un secreto para la gran mayoría de los shinigami. Después de la traición de Aizen, escuché los rumores de que él andaba tras un sobreviviente de un Clan extinto, y entonces pude darme cuenta de lo que pretendía, y lo que podría suceder si lograba obtenerlo—

La mayoría de los Capitanes estaban horrorizados, Si Aizen Sosuke lograba obtener ese poder, sería el fin para todos.

--¡Capitanes, búsquenla, encuéntrenla y asegúrense de traerla con vida, a partir de ahora esa es su máxima prioridad!—

--¡Sí señor!—Dijeron todos, marchándose.

--Kuchiki Byakuya—

--¿Si, señor?—respondió el noble, quedándose en la sala con el Comandante

--Tengo que asignarte una misión de suma importancia—Byakuya tan solo esperó a que El Comandante continuara—Apenas la chica sea encontrada tú serás su guardián. De todos los capitanes, el único que exhibe habilidades dignas para tal trabajo eres tú, el Capitán de la Sexta División del Gotei 13—de no ser por el autocontrol del noble, este hubiese abierto la boca en señal de protesta; ¿Guardián, él, de una niñita? A su parecer, esa no era misión para un Capitán, sin embargo, dejó que Genryuusai continuase con su pedido

—Cuentas con facilidades que ningún otro posee, de modo que podrás alojarla en tu mansión y brindarle todas las comodidades que requiera—el asombro del joven Kuchiki estaba rayando en el escepticismo, ¿recibirla en _su_ mansión? ¿Brindarle comodidades? Definitivamente, la edad estaba empezando a hacer mella en el anciano Capitán General, ¿cómo iba a recibir a una completa extraña en nada menos que la mansión de una de las cuatro casas nobles del Seireitei?

--La protegerás con tu vida, si así es necesario, no te despegarás de su lado, y si algo le sucede, tu responderás directamente ante mí, ¿está claro?—Aquello definitivamente, era demasiado.

--Capitán General, no entiendo por qué debo realizar una misión así por una simple chica, el hecho de que sea la última superviviente de un clan extinto no la hace merecedora de tantas atenciones—inquirió fríamente Byakuya

El pelinegro dilató las pupilas, absolutamente asombrado por la respuesta del Comandante General --Sencillamente porque es mi nieta—

************************************************************************

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero subir pronto el otro cap.

Besos

THSN


	3. Recuerdos

Capítulo 3

*****************************************************************

Recuerdos

Era luna llena, y muy a su pesar, Byakuya se paseaba, intranquilo, por su hermoso jardín. Las escamas de sus peces koi resplandecían bajo la luz del satélite, como si fuesen de plata. La brisa era suave y estaba cargada de fresco aroma a hierba. La mente del alto y elegante capitán era un torbellino. No había duda que el reiatsu que había sentido hacía unas horas era de la chica del clan Datenshi, de la nieta del Capitán General, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Todavía no podía creerlo, era tan absurdo que el anciano Comandante perteneciese a un clan que fue masacrado por los antiguos shinigami y que tuviese una nieta??!!! Y ahora _él _tenía que hacerse cargo de ella. Ni siquiera sabía qué edad tenía, pero lo último que necesitaba era una niñita en su mansión, ya había pasado suficiente con la sub-capitana Kusajishi Yachiru. De pronto, sintió la chispa del reiatsu arder de nuevo, era ella, sin lugar a duda, pero esta vez, el flujo era constante, y por la consistencia que tenía, la chica estaba en un aprieto. Byakuya localizó el lugar e inmediatamente se dirigió al él.

El noble se apoyó en una de las ramas superiores de un árbol para evaluar la situación. Desde allí, podía observar la caravana. Había tres carruajes; el primero estaba repleto de hombres cuyo nivel de combate era ridículamente bajo, a juzgar por su reiatsu; el segundo era el que llevaba a la chica, y estaba custodiado por dos ¿Espada?, no podía afirmarlo con certeza, pero si sabía que eran hollows; y en el último sólo había un shinigami, pero su le reiatsu era familiar al Capitán Kuchiki, era el de un ex capitán del Gotei 13, Kaname Tōsen.__

___Shire, senbonzakura_

Los fragmentos de la Zanpakutō se dispersaron, letales. Sin embargo, uno de los guardias de la chica rechazó el ataque y los fragmentos se desviaron hacia una de las ruedas, haciendo que el carruaje se cayese al abismo. Byakuya se dispuso a salvar a la joven, pero fue interceptado por Tōsen. Cuando rechazó el ataque del traidor, ya la chica se las había arreglado para saltar del carruaje y se había internado en el bosque.

El capitán Kuchiki bloqueó otro ataque y se dirigió tras la joven. Su reiatsu iba en aumento, lo cual sorprendió al arrogante pelinegro, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, pues los enemigos ya habían acorralado a la chica en un claro del bosque. Aquello estaba mal, utilizó el shunpo para llegar más rápido a ella pero de nuevo fue bloqueado, esta vez por uno de los presuntos Espada.

Era una mujer, y vestía el atuendo característico de los Espada. Llevaba un top strapless y ajustado, que resaltaba a la perfección su figura, luego se unía a una corta falda por una estrecha franja de tela. Unas botas blancas con diseños en azul le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Tenía el cabello de una tonalidad púrpura y sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso. Byakuya estaba confundido, ¿porque estaba tomando tanto detalle de un oponente? Y no sólo eso, estaba más distraído y lento que de costumbre.

--¿Qué, joven noble, por que tan lento?—dijo con voz melosa la voluptuosa mujer—No es lo que esperaba del capitán más famoso—

Byakuya no pudo ignorar la burla latente en el comentario de la Espada, pero tenía que admitir que la mujer tenía razón. Que le estaba sucediendo? Algo en su cuerpo estaba cambiando, sentimientos que estaban profundamente enterrados amenazaban con resurgir. La parte humana que tanto se había esforzado en suprimir, aquella que sólo le traía dolor y debilidad, empezaba a manifestarse. Su respiración se aceleró y su presión sanguínea aumentó. ¿Que era aquello? ¿Atracción? Podía sentir el perfume de la Espada el aire…

--Así que ya te diste cuenta, ¿no?, una de mis habilidades es despertar todo aquello que permanece escondido o reprimido en lo profundo de las almas de mis oponentes, es decir, si tienes remordimientos por algo, yo haré que afloren hasta que la culpa te consuma por completo, si lo que escondes es rencor o ira, entonces serás cegado por el odio y esa será tu perdición. Pero debo admitir que no esperaba esto de ti, Capitán de la Sexta División, has tratado de suprimir toda tu humanidad!!!—La mujer de cabello violeta lo miró lascivamente mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada—Es tu ruina Kuchiki Byakuya—

De pronto una tremenda hoguera se alzó tras ellos y el alarido de Kaname Tōsen surcó el aire. La Espada se vio forzada a retirarse de la batalla para acudir en ayuda del hombre, pero antes, le dedicó su más seductora sonrisa al Capitán antes de desaparecer.

Byakuya respiró hondo, tratando de contenerse, su senbonzakura estaba dispersa en el aire, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y su cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía controlar la erupción de sentimientos reprimidos que emergía de su fuero interno. Sintió la presencia de otro capitán del Gotei 13 y dejó el asunto en sus manos. Después de todo, el Comandante General había sido muy claro en la orden que les había dado a los otros capitanes, y así, el tendría un tiempo para recuperarse. Generalmente no dejaría en manos de otro capitán una misión así, pero no había nada que el alto noble pudiese hacer es su estado actual, de modo que desapareció, rogando porque su cuerpo y mente se estabilizasen pronto.

***

Ichimaru Gin se dirigía audazmente hacia ella, no podía evitarlo, era…ella…

Sin embargo, su cara todavía ardía a la sola mención de lo sucedido tiempo atrás. Los recuerdos sencillamente se negaban a desaparecer…Recordaba cómo había tenido que suplicar miserablemente por su vida, cuando varios escuadrones del Gotei 13 lo habían atrapado, rogando por que le diesen suficiente tiempo para informar a el Capitán General Yamamoto Genryuusai, sobre los nuevos planes de Aizen; cómo Hitsugaya se había lanzado ferozmente sobre él para acabar con su miserable vida y como ella se había interpuesto, utilizando su propio cuerpo cono escudo, para proteger a un gusano traidor como él. Gracias a eso, pudo pedir una audiencia con El General Comandante y decirle lo que debía decirle, antes de perder su vida. Fue sentenciado a muerte, pero se le permitió reencarnar como un simple ser humano en el mundo real, siendo así, despojado de todos sus poderes. Llevó una vida solitaria, en penitencia por sus actos, y cuando murió, para su sorpresa, fue llevado a la Sociedad de almas, al Rukongai. Después de eso, tomó la decisión de unirse a los shinigami, pero, al haber sido despojado de sus poderes, sólo podía empezar de nuevo y enlistarse en la escuela de shinigami. Allí, las cosas se pusieron más duras, ya que todavía era considerado por muchos como un traidor, de modo que tuvo que soportar las burlas y la segregación de gran parte de la comunidad shinigami. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía por qué el Comandante General le había permitido seguir vivo, o formar parte de los shinigami, pero lo cierto era que con su nivel actual no iba a llegar muy lejos. Por eso entrenó y entrenó hasta que ya no pudo más, y después, entrenó más. Un día, contra todos los posibles pronósticos, fue restituido como Capitán de la Tercera División. Una orden del General Yamamoto, bastante sorperendido, Gin había aceptado la restitución. Las cosas no eran como antes, estaba bajo constante vigilancia y control, pero era mejor que nada. Y allí estaba de nuevo en el Gotei 13, libre para vivir con su amada.

Gin toco a la puerta y no hubo respuesta, de modo que entró. Ella estaba allí, esperándolo, como hacía todas las noches.

Gin la miró, como lo hacía siempre, con amor y…deseo. Sus ojos recorrieron el torso voluptuoso de la teniente, pasaron por su cuello delgado, deteniéndose un momento en su boca, su pequeña nariz y finalmente sus ojos celeste claro.

--Rangiku..—La mujer no lo dejó terminar, pues lo calló con un beso, mientras sus manos recorrían la musculosa espalda del capitán. Gin le correspondió cargándola hasta la cama. No podía pedirle más a la vida, en realidad, las duras pruebas por las que Gin había tenido que pasar habían valido completamente la pena, pues ahora tenía la dicha de estar a su lado y hacerla suya, un vez más.

***

--¡Nemu!—

--Si, Mayuri-Sama—

--Carga a esta muchacha hasta el laboratorio, hace años no tenía la oportunidad de encontrar un ser así, date prisa, no quiero que nadie se entere---

--Si, señor—

*******************************************************************************


End file.
